Lost
by Quania
Summary: Teyla has expresses her fear of John leaving.
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun over the eastern part of the ancestral city captivated the attention of local Athosian leader, Teyla Emmagan. After a long day of fighting her once allies, the Genii, a moment of peace was needed in order to restore her to a calm state. Especially since the situation with Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard's capture had upset her more than she thought it would. Leaning over the railing of balcony, Teyla sighed and thought about how her life would be without the childish Lieutenant Colonel. The only conclusion that she came to was that it would be an unhappy one.

Even though Teyla has known John for a short time, compared to that of her people, he had become an integral part of her life. He has been the only constant in her life, supporting her in decisions as well as protecting her from unwise ones. Teyla didn't know what she would do without him. It saddened her that one day he would be taken away from her, If not from the Genii, then by his superiors.

The sun had finally set, leaving the twinkling stars in the sky for Teyla's view. It was quite beautiful, if Teyla stared hard enough she could see shapes. Rodney said that they were constellations and that he would have to name them soon.

"They are beautiful, aren't they." A voice from behind Teyla said. Smiling, Teyla wiped the stray tears from her eyes before giving the man behind her, her full attention.

"Yes, they are beautiful. Rodney says that he will name them someday, like the stars in your galaxy." Teyla felt John's presence as he stood beside her, leaning over the rail and shrugging his shoulders.

"McKay feel's the need to label everything. I, on the other hand, think that the stars are amazing without a name. You know… untouched by people."

Teyla smiled, something that she couldn't stop doing around John. "Yes John, I know exactly what you mean. My people too, believe that the wilderness is something to be cherished. It was created that way for a reason but I don't believe that naming a planet, or star in this case, qualifies as being touched by humans."

"I know, I just thought that I'd share my…philosophy on the subject."

"Really?" Teyla asked incredulously. She didn't believe a word that John said, particularly since he tilted his head to the side. He always did it when he was thinking of a quick answer that was not necessarily the truth.

"Yes, I do have my moments."

"I never doubted that Colonel." Taking a deep breath Teyla continued, "But I do wonder why you have chosen to grace me with you presence. Not that I don't appreciate it, It's just that Dr. Keller specifically said that you were to remain in bed for the remaining of the week."

"Yea, but she's no Carson. Keller folds like a deck of cards when under pressure." John immediately regretted speaking Carson's name. Not too long ago the doctor was killed because of an exploding tumor. Only situations like that could occur on Atlantis. John has been able to deal with Carson's death without much sorrow, thanks to his military training, but Teyla has not. At the mention of his name Teyla's body would always become ridged like it is now.

"Teyla, everything is fine. I'm sure that Beckett has moved on to a …better place." John wanted to kick himself because he didn't have the ability to be as insightful in circumstances such as this. He knew that Teyla needed comfort but he didn't know how to supply it.

John removed the tear that slowly fell down Teyla's smooth brown cheek with a stroke of his thumb. He couldn't stand to see Teyla in such a state and Teyla detested being in one. Breathing deeply the Athosian Leader calmed herself down and reluctantly stepped away from John's embrace.

"I am sure you are right John, Dr. Carson is faring much better than we are at the moment but I still miss him greatly. You and he both are the first people that I've befriended on Atlantis. It is just hard to allow a bond like that to pass." Teyla looked into John's hazel eyes and read the worry in them and felt immediately guilty. "I believe I should retire for the night if I am to visit new Athos in the mourning."

Sheppard grabbed Teyla's hand preventing her from leaving for just a moment. "Teyla, you know that as long as I am here that you will always have a friend." The woman in question smiled before patting the lieutenant Colonel's hand as if to say 'I know.' Before walking away and leaving John on the balcony, staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Teyla entered her quarters she immediately flopped on her bed and buried her face into her pillow, allowing the soft fabric to absorb her tears. As much as she hoped that things would get better for everyone on Atlantis she didn't believe that it would, not with the death of Carson and the loss of Elizabeth. It was as if someone was trying to take everyone that cared for her away. Too many people that she felt a connection with were leaving her whether by their own free will or not. Teyla was starting to believe that she was cursed. First her father died and her mother left her. Then her dearest childhood friend Youaura was killed in battle against a rival tribe. Now Elizabeth and Carson are gone. Teyla didn't believe that she could take much more grief.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&

"We have to tell her." John told Col. Carter when he was notified of the news that the Athos base didn't report on time.

"I don't believe that Ms. Emmagan needs to be informed of this situation Sheppard."

"What do you mean she doesn't need to know? These are her people, the only family that she has left. I think that is enough of a reason to tell her."

"We don't know what the situation is Sheppard—"

"Exactly, that's–" Samantha raised her hand to quiet John.

"I don't want to worry her over something that is probably nothing." Carter took a seat at her desk and began to fumble through various files. "Teyla has been through enough, as have all of us. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't need you." John looked like he was about to argue but Samantha silenced him again with a pointed stare. "John, I will inform Ms. Emmagan of the situation after you return from Athos with a detailed report. I've assembled a team for you that are waiting in the main control room. You are dismissed Lt. Col." Samantha watched as John's lip thinned into barely there line before he walked out of her office.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&

John walked briskly down the tattered hallways of Atlantis to the stargate room where he found the people that would be his team to see a two newbies. Between the two of them they couldn't have been on Atlantis for more than two weeks. 'Col. Carter and I are going to get along great.' John thought sarcastically as he approached the two you men.

"What are your names?" John asked them as he approached

"Lt Andrew Smith, sir!"

"Lt. William Lundgren, sir!"

"At ease soldiers." John commanded as he approached the gate. He turned around and gave the technician the ok to dial the gate address and then looked at the two lieutenants that were as stiff as boards at his side. He could tell that they've never been off planet before, let alone in another galaxy. Knowing that simple fact just irritated John more. It was like being a local, hanging out with a bunch of tourists that were amazed by any and everything. "Now I know what Teyla and Ronon felt like." John grumbled to himself.

"John, wait!" someone shouted from behind him. He spun around to see Ronon jogging up to them in gear. "I can't let you go by yourself with these two." Ronon whispered when he came within distance. John laughed before stepping through the gate, happy that he had at least one person with him that he trusted.


	3. Chapter 3

John, Ronon, Lt. Smith and Lundgren stepped through the stargate and onto the soil of New Athos. The view was amazing with the towering trees and the small green shrubs that covered the forest floor. The sounds of the woodland creatures were pleasant, not at all invasive as John had expected from an Alien planet. New Athos immediately reminded John of the original and he knew that Teyla would greatly appreciate the semblance.

"The base is just over that hill." John began walking towards the hill that was northeast of his current position with Ronon by his side and the two lieutenants at the rear. When they reached the top of the hill, they could see the small settlement at the bottom of it. The Athosian people were bustling about, doing their daily activities. The children were playing and he could see to the left of the settlement a few people working in the fields, planting seeds.

"Ok, so we know that they're alive." Ronon said.

"The question is 'Why didn't they report in?'" John replied. He turned around to face Smith and Lundgren before saying, "You two stay here and try not to get into any trouble, we won't be long."

"Yes sir!" Both lieutenants shouted as the saluted John who gave a lackluster one in return.

"Come on Sheppard. I'm feeling a bit hungry and I can use some food right about now!" Ronon shouted from halfway down the hill.

"Didn't you just eat?" Sheppard asked as he ran to catch up with Ronon.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&&7&7&7&

"Hey Teyla, can I speak with you for a minute?" Keller asked Teyla at lunch.

"Uh sure." Teyla answered a bit baffled by the question. Dr. Keller had been apart of the team for some time now but she and Teyla's lives have never intersected. The fact that she would come up and began speaking to Teyla out of the blue was a bit strange…and awfully familiar. "So, what's this about?" Teyla asked when Keller was settled. She was a bit nervous about the answer, hoping that John didn't speak to Jennifer about their conversation earlier today.

"Oh, nothing serious!" Jennifer said when she saw the uncomfortable expression on Teyla's face. "Nothing embarrassing either, well at least not for you." Teyla raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for Jennifer to continue but she didn't. Instead Keller played with her food, swirling her peas around in a circle repeatedly. Teyla tried to be patient with the young doctor but her patience was wearing thin, especially since the Athosian leader is to reunite with her people in an hours time. Teyla still was not certain what she would discuss with her people. Excitement and dread coursed through Teyla and the intense emotions were causing havoc on her body.

"Dr. Keller, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is just the first time that I have ever done anything like this before. I mean I never even did something like this in high school, and those were some wild times for me." Jennifer glanced up from her peas and at Teyla before dropping her spoon. "I wanted to know if you know of Ronon's relationship status."

"Ronon is very much single at the moment." Teyla said with a smile.

"Great, I was worried for a moment. It's not everyday that a guy like him is available."

"Yes…" Teyla dumped her trash in the receptacle. "Just go easy on him, all right?" Teyla teased as she patted Keller on the shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&&7&7&7&

The four soldiers arrived at the base of village and were greeted by several small children playing in masks, a sight that John found pleasant. The people of Athos were truly adapting to their surroundings. It seemed that crisis on Atlantis didn't affect the people here. 'Well, almost. They seemed to have forgotten how to use a communicator.' John thought to himself.

"Follow me." John commanded as he began walking in the general direction of where the base should have been built. He hadn't been to New Athos since the first exploration and wasn't familiar with the land. He briefly thought of asking one of the small children to guide them to the base but thought better of it. 'It wasn't that long since I've been here last."

"Lt. Col. Sheppard!" A baritone voiced called out to the group. In front of them were three soldiers and a large tent. John assumed the tent was where the base of op was held. John didn't recognize the soldiers but that wasn't saying much. He didn't know half the people on Atlantis and he was sure that a few people may have slipped past his radar. "What are you doing here?"

"You failed to report in on time. Colonel Carter dispatched us to check on the status of New Athos. Why did you contact Atlantis?"

"We tried to but the connection was down." John inspected the soldiers and an uneasy feeling came over him. Something wasn't right about them.

"What are your names?" John's question was unexpected by the sudden rise of the three soldiers eyebrows. For some reason it took them a moment to answer. John took the time to memorize their features just incase he needed to describe them. The soldier that called out to them was rather tall, in fact all of them were. The two men had to be close to seven ft tall and the woman was an inch taller than John. All three looked to be in their late twenty's.

"I'm Lt Braff and these two are Jessica and Patrick Reynolds."

"Ok, Braff. The three of you can come back with us to Atlantis so we can have a detailed account of what happened here during your stay."

"With all do respect sir; we are not able to leave just yet. There are several people that are ill and we are the only ones with a history in medicine. I don't think that it will be safe for them if we leave."

John chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment. Not sure if leaving them her would be the best thing to do procedure wise. "You're right." John decided. "We'll send Dr. Keller to determine the situation," John said before leaving with Ronon and the other two Lieutenants.

"They're gone now, turn off the hologram." Braff commanded. Patrick quickly shut down the hologram machine and watched as all the Athosian people and tents that filled the area disappeared until there were none left. All that were left small group of Natives

"Why didn't you take their offer to follow them back to Atlantis? That was our chance to get out of here! We can't last on this planet much longer. Hammond if you don't have a plan…" Jessica brandished her knife and made a swift motion across her neck; letting Hammond know that if he screwed up she would kill him.

"Relax, we're not ready to go to Atlantis. I have no intention of going to the city of the Ancients where we will be treated like common thieves. No, when we do make our move. It is going to be a big won and we will reclaim Atlantis the people of Bacar once and for all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Teyla!" Sam called out when she saw the Athosian leader stroll into the gate room, dawning her Athosian attire and carry what looked to be a few gifts for her people. Sam quickly jogged from her position in central command to Teyla on the ground floor. Teyla paused in her movements and waited impatiently for Sam to reach her. Teyla did not want to delay reuniting with her people and Kanan especially; a childhood friend whom she missed dearly.

"Wow, I see that you are ready to go. I bet you miss your people." Sam's attempt at small talk was greatly unappreciated by Teyla who did nothing to hide her contempt.

"Greatly, so if you will excuse me I would not like to wait any longer."

"I'm sorry." Sam said as she moved to block Teyla from going any further into the gate room. "But I will have to deny you leave to New Athos."

"Why, is there something wrong with my people?" Teyla asked worriedly.

"I am not sure but they have not reported back in since the accident a few weeks ago."

"Have you sent a team out to check on them? Why wasn't I informed earlier?!" Sam looked around at several workers who stopped or pretended to do their assignments to listen in on her and Teyla's conversation. She gestured in the general direction of her office hoping that Teyla would rather continue their discussion in a place a bit more private. As soon as they both were inside Col. Carter closed her door and took a seat behind her desk.

"I have already dispatched Lt. Col. Sheppard and his team to New Athos to find out what happened. Don't get over excited about this."

"Over exci… Col Carter, you have just informed me that my people are in danger. "

"Teyla that is not what I said."

"What else could be the reason for them not checking in when they are suppose to and why are you now just sending a team their if their last report was a few weeks ago?"

"Teyla, you have to keep in mind that this position is new to me. We are trying to restore Atlantis to its former glory and on top of all that I am still not aware of all of Atlantis' activities outside of this base." Teyla nodded her head in understanding before taking a seat across Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as it was brought to your attention?"

"Sheppard requested that I waited for him to return before I notify you of the situation. He did not want to cause you undue stress." Sam quickly added when she noticed Teyla becoming agitated.

"How long has he been gone?" Teyla found herself worried about John although she was angry with him from keeping something like this from her.

"Just thirty minutes." Silence settled within the office as Teyla absorbed the information and calmed down a bit. Thoughts were flying through her head about her people, John, and the team. The notion of her people being in distress was extremely unsettling for Teyla. She wanted to rush out of the Carter's office and through the gate. Waiting in Atlantis was too agonizing for her to bear.

"How long did you give John to return?"

"Two hours." Col. Carter said promptly. Her answer only made Teyla more anxious.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&

Before John. Ronon, and the new recruits dialed the address for Atlantis something stopped Sheppard. "Wait!" he called out to Smith. "Don't dial the gate."

"Sheppard?" Ronon waited for John to explain.

"Uh….something doesn't feel right. There is something off about those guys back there. Now I don't know everyone on the base but I'm pretty sure that I haven't come across someone named Reynolds or Braff. "

"They could be new like us." Lundgren suggested but John waved it off.

"We would never give someone new this kind of responsibility. I think we should go back."

"Why? What would that solve?" Questioned Smith. John became slightly annoyed with the fact that now, when he wanted them to follow his orders they decided to question him.

"Let's just go." John ordered before heading back towards the base.


End file.
